The present invention relates to an earcap type of earphone which has a flexible stretching configuration, and more particularly, with components consisting of an earphone housing, an ear loop and a speaker, wherein there is an expandable, corrugated flexible component mounted on the loop portion of the ear loop. Also, a hollow protuberant ring is equipped on the flange of the speaker enclosure of the earphone housing so that the speaker can be inserted directly into the depression of the speaker frame in order to allow a firm and comfortable way to wear the earphone for a wide variety of ear shapes and sizes. Furthermore, this configuration creates a perfect resonant space for sound waves on the earcap type earphone and attains a better timbre, by partially isolating noise from the external environment.